The Doctor and His Wife
by BowTies are Awesome
Summary: One-Shot so far. It all hit him like a ton of bricks. Like the TARDIS had landed right on top of his head. What they had, the love, it had no limits. If she would risk ending all of time just for him, he could bend as many rules as he could for her.


**HI! So who else loved The Wedding of River Song? I LOVED IT! So I wrote this diddy. I've been toying around with the idea of making it more than just a one shot, but I don't want to abandon it and let people down. SO! For now, this is a one shot, and if it becomes more, I'll let you know. **

* * *

><p>He couldn't live without her. It was a sudden realization and it caught him by surprise, but it was truer than true. He missed her curly-as-anything blonde hair, her coy smile, her smooth voice greeting him with a, "Hello, sweetie." Everything about the bloody woman. It had taken a long time for him to realize, but he knew now. He knew deep in his hearts. The Doctor was in love with River Song. It made sense now, all her light little flirty teases and "Spoilers" and the looks she would give him. His past, her future. It made sense why she acted as... infuriatingly perfect as she had. Will. Whatever. He loved her, every second he got to spend with her, every second she got to spend with him.<p>

It all hit him like a ton of bricks. Like the TARDIS had landed right on top of his head. What they had, the love, it had no limits. If she would risk ending all of time just for him, he could bend as many rules as he could for her.

It had been ten hours since Lake Silencio for him, ten bloody hours and he was going mad. He'd spent the first few hours attending to business, thanking the operators of the Teselecta, returning a certain big blue head in a box to its, er, proper place. All that took about, three hours for him. The rest was spent thinking of River.

River, River, River bloody Song! He tried to sleep, eat, swim, read, anything, but he couldn't get the woman out of his brain. He was all alone in his TARDIS, floating around time and space while everyone thought him to be dead and long gone. While River Song, his wife, sit in Stormcage to cover for him. He hated himself. She'd done it all for him. He talked circles around himself as his feet led him in circles around the controls of his lovely TARDIS. The Doctor knew what he needed, knew what he needed to do.

He pressed a few buttons and the TARDIS gave a great lurch, his ol' girl happy he'd finally figured it out and ready to take him to where he need be.

Stormcage prison. Not exactly the prettiest of places. The TARDIS parked herself in the hall, right outside Miss River Song's cell, and the Doctor wasted no time. He grabbed his new cloak off the railing, covering his head before stepping out of his apparently invisible blue box.

He saw River, his lovely River, fast asleep on her bed, or cot, as it looked very little like an actual bed. She was stirring slightly, her TARDIS blue diary tucked in her arms. His two Time Lord hearts fluttered at the sight if her. His wife. She looked quite peaceful as she slept, and he waited to wake her, just watching her breathe for a few minutes.

"Oh, River Song," he muttered softly to himself, "What have you done to me?"

He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, popping her cell open as quietly as he could and slipping inside without waking her.

The Doctor knelt by her head, fingertips brushing her curls from her face. "River Song," he whispered in her ear, smiling as her eyelids fluttered, "It's time to wake up. It's time to-"

Quick as a flash, River had him on his back on the floor, a smirk forming on her lips as he stare up at her with wild shock in his eyes. "Hello, sweetie." She cooed, lifting her body from its ready-to-kill position and pulling the Doctor back to his feet also. "So sorry about that. Reflexes and all. What are you doing here?" She whispered, perching herself on the edge of her cot.

The Doctor couldn't help but grin widely at the woman, completely enraptured by the little things that made her completely mad and wonderful.

"When are you?" she asked, leaning back on her arms and giving him a curious look.

"I've just come from Lake Silencio, part two. It's not even been a day." He smiled, puffing out his chest, pulling on his lapels through his cloak, and giving her a cocky look. "And you?"

"Lake Silencio was two weeks ago."

His smile faded, his eyes taking on a guilty and sorrowful gleam. "Two weeks? You've been here for two weeks?" He was horrified, with himself, with the fact that she was here in prison, with the fact that he'd taken so long.

"So wait," River paused, interrupting the Doctor's inner pity-party. "This means that you know. You know who I am?" Her voice betrayed her excitement and the Doctor gave a small smile. His hand reached out to caress her face, thumb running over the soft skin of her cheek.

"You are River Song, my wife." He stated, unable to stop himself from grinning as the words escaped his lips. "Sorry, I'm a bit late."

"Late? Oh sweetie, for once, you are right on time." She smiled, pulling him closer and thieving her lips across his. The Doctor made the move, connecting his lips with hers. It was magnificent. Her lips here so soft, so plush, so incredibly skillful.

He threw himself into the action, cupping her face and pulling her closer, licking at her bottom lip, begging to be let inside the cavern that he'd spent the last few hours imagining. River's lips parted, her head angling perfectly so she could deepen the kiss also.

The Doctor lost himself in her, kissing her with a passion he hadn't felt in ages. Leave it to River bloody Song to make him feel like this, all hot and flustered and in love.

After a few minutes he pulled back, breathing heavily, and rested his forehead against hers. "Run away with me River." he begged, his voice nothing but a mere whisper as he tried to slow the rapid beating of his hearts. River looked into his eyes, finding his boring into hers. "I-we can't." she said quietly.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "No, River, we can. We can do anything. Run away with me. You don't deserve to be here! Please, I can't let you stay here. I can't leave you." He tried his hardest to hide the shakiness of his voice. River caught it of course, and she smiled softly, fingers running through his brown hair.

"I know, sweetie, but you need me here. Plus, they'll be quite cross if I'm not in my cell tomorrow morning."

"Then I'll get you back by morning. I have a time machine! It all works out! We could be gone for years and still make it back by morning!"

River pursed her lips and the Doctor could practically see the wheels turning in her brain. "Not years. But... I'll make a deal with you. One month on the TARDIS with you, then back here in time for tomorrow morning and a month here-"

"No. Absolutely not. That's too long!"

"Hush love. Two months with you, back in time for tomorrow morning and two weeks in here before we repeat."

The Doctor grit his teeth. It was obvious by the look on her face that this was the final offer, take-or-leave decision. Although he hated the idea of bringing her back, he nodded, smiling because she was coming with him. River smiled too, turning to grab her journal and a few more of her belongings and the Doctor sonic-ed the cell open again.

"And you have to spend at least one week of the two without me." His wife added, "No just immediately popping two weeks ahead."

The Doctor's face turned into a frown but he nodded before running into the invisible TARDIS. "Whatever you wish, wife. Now please, get in here." He laughed, opening the door to the TARDIS. Before River could step inside he scooped her off her feet, carrying her over the threshold with a wide grin. "So, River Song, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will - where do you want to start?"

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY! AND IF YOU LIKE THIS, TELL ME. MAYBE I'LL MAKE MORE! :D<strong>


End file.
